


Wordpicture: Cassiel

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [25]
Category: Der Himmel über Berlin | Wings of Desire (1987)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-26
Updated: 2003-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Wordpicture: Cassiel

I know his soul as well as I know my own. For centuries, millennia, eons, we stood together. We watched them, cataloged their every thought and need and want...  


They are such fragile things. So terrified within their skins--so uncertain. So tragic.  


And yet, he never saw the fear. The desires and horrors within them were as fascinating to him as their love and joy. Eternity spent watching, learning, and he comprehended nothing.  


Humans die. They want and pine and hurt and kill and ultimately lose themselves to the future that they cannot dream. The future that I cannot speak.  


He feels me, as all the fallen do. He tries to tell me of his joys--as if he does not know that I have heard it all before. He tells me of his love and of his future, but I hear the fear beneath his thoughts. He fears his death, and change, and loss. He hides his fear even from himself, a talent learned by every human child.  


But of course, he cannot hide it from me.  


And here, far above the city that reeks of fear and loss, I cannot tell him what _I_ have learned in all my centuries and millennia and eons...  


There is a love much greater than human hearts ever could conceive. A love so full and pure that fear cannot eclipse it. And you had it once, from me, dear Damiel.  


As rain falls over your city, my own tears mirror Heaven's to know that that love is now as mortal as your frightened soul.

* * *  
The End


End file.
